


Never too late for Kinktober

by InFairWingHellsing



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Blood, Captain/Ensign, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Insecurities, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, OMC character death, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, TW for blood, Teasing, They love each other, Threesome, public, punishing, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: I believe it is never too late to post filled kinktober prompts. So here, have some smut with kinks sprinkled on top.





	1. Face Sitting Pike/Tilly

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tilly is my favorite Character and I have a thing for Pike (Anson Mount is just too damn hot), have some kink with them.

01 – Face Sitting 

Lips were kissing, tongues battling for dominance and hands touching, wandering, mapping the others body as they have done so many times before. Pike wouldn’t have thought that with coming aboard the Discovery that the young Ensign he took under his wing would end up in his bed. He had flirted with her on many occasions and always got something in return, either something said or one of those radiant smiles.

Though here he was, hovering above the beautiful red head who gasped and moaned into his mouth when his hands found yet again some very interesting spots on her body.  
When he first laid eyes on her he was drawn to her awkward and nervous behavior, found it rather endearing and her mind…her mind is brilliant, so bright and at the same time so naïve. The warmth spreading through his body as he thought about her made him smile. 

“You trust me, right?”, he asked between kisses and felt her nod. He shifted them, so she was above him, her mind was too occupied to question anything at this moment. Pike broke the kiss and pulled her to her knees. “What are you…” she started but when he scooted down and felt his hands grip her ass, steadying her and then his lips were on her cunt, she yelped, falling a bit forward. Her hands finding purchase against the headboard of his bed. 

Pike chuckled against her pussy, sending vibrations through her body, earning himself another moan, followed by a breathy “Oh dear God”. He licked upwards, circling her clit a few times, then down again, stroking her pussy with his expert tongue. Sylvia was moaning, the pleasure coursing through her spiking higher and higher, pushing her towards that sweet release. Her eyes found his and she could feel his smile. His eyes shone brightly, looking at her with so much Lust and Passion that it made her even more speechless. Pure pleasure swept through her, and she was praising every God she could think of, for his talented tongue. 

His teeth scraped against her clit and again sent her jolting forward, his hands gripping tighter, he was not letting her get away, and would not end his ministrations. The Captains tongue was alternating between licking and pushing into her, making her moan even louder. One of his hands joined his tongue, while he licked and sucked at her clit, he pushed one finger inside the warm and tight depths of her pussy. Soon a second finger joined the first and he curled them just right to hit that spot inside her which made her see stars. 

Her moans got louder and were music to his ears. He always loved his partners to be vocal, it made him proud to hear that he was doing it right. Though he knew that part, because he was told often enough that he was fantastic. Pike could feel her walls start to clench around his fingers and sped them up, hitting her spot with fierce precision and making her almost scream out. He sucked on her clit hard, making her knees start to shake and she fell forward, trying to hold herself up against his headboard. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please, don’t stop”, she begged him, feeling herself pushed over the edge. Her voice gave a loud keening sound when Stars exploded behind her eyelids as she got that sweet release, her whole body started to tremble, her knees giving out. Pike lapped up everything she had to give and hummed against her. 

If he would die of Asphyxiation in this moment, he would at least die a happy man.  
Christopher helped her off of him and saw her still shaking a bit. “Holy shit, that was intense.”, she gasped between breaths and the tingling in her body was still in full force. 

Christopher simply grinned at that. “Thanks”, he looked at her body, still covered with flushed skin. “Give me a moment”, she begged him, knowing that he had to be painfully hard. 

Pike gave her a moment, and when she pulled him to her, kissing the living daylights out of him, he made himself at home between her thighs. 

“Ready?”, he asked, and seeing her smile, he entered her in one swift stroke. “How I’ve missed this”, he moaned out. She was still sensitive, so he gave her a moment to adjust before she gave him another sign it was okay for him to move.  
He raised her thighs over his shoulders and pushed in even deeper, making her keen. Her pussy was clenching onto his dick with a vice grip, making him groan out, upping the speed of his thrusts. Tilly let one hand glide between her legs, tapping her clit in tandem with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long before both of them felt their orgasm approaching. “I’m gonna…”, his voice was raspy, his moves began to falter a bit.  
Tilly came with a long, loud moan and her pussy clenched even more on his dick, making him cum, milking him for everything he was worth.

They both lay panting, entangled and breathing heavy, but satisfied with grins on their faces. “Damn” was all he could say and saw her grin. “I second that.” He pulled out of her and pulled the blanket over both of them. She laid her head on his chest sighing contently as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Chris?”, she asked him, pulling her head off of his chest and looking at him. 

“Hm?” “I hope you are aware that you need to do this more often from now on” her smile was infectious and he gave her one of his own, even with dimples. “Sure thing, I love the way you taste”


	2. Begging Pike/Tilly

02 – Begging

Christopher Pike kneeled in front of the couch in his private quarters, rubbing his hands down the legs of the woman who was sitting on the couch and reading something on her PADD. “Can I…”, The Captain began but stopped himself from speaking any further when her eyes met his. 

“No you can’t. You need to understand that you also have to take care of yourself not only those in your care.”, she scolded him, putting the PADD unto the table and crossing her arms over her ample chest. 

“But as Captain it is my duty to protect those in my care” Though his argument was valid, it did not ease her anger at him. “Still, if you die, then who is taking care of us? You can’t be that reckless” her scolding amused him, but when she stood up and made for his door, he panicked. “Sylvia, don’t go, please stay. I’ll be good, I promise”

Sylvia stopped and turned around to look at her Captain who got to his feet. “Why? You clearly don’t understand what I’m saying” His eyebrows rose to his hairline as he sent a dimpled smirk her way. 

“Oh, I understand. Don’t rush headfirst into danger, right?” Sylvia went over to him, took his big strong hand into her smaller one and pulled him towards his bed. 

Pike let her push him down on the bed, turned on very much by her dominant side, which she almost never showed. Sometimes he needed to let go of the control, and it was times like this that pulled him back into reality.

He knew that he was often reckless, but he was a Captain, he would die for any of his crew! His train of thought went out of the window as he saw her pull her dark shirt over her head, standing in a black bra before him. He wanted to scold her, for this was not Starfleet issue, but damn her breasts looked spectacular in that, so he bit his lip.

His hands were reaching for her, but she took a step back, shaking her head. “No touching until I say so, understood…Captain?”, she asked him using his title and he growled at that.  
Who knew he got turned on when someone used his title is such a situation?

Pike leaned back on the bed, watching as she stripped down her pants, only standing in her underwear now. “Take of your clothes.” The order sent chills down his spine as he did what he was told. The clothes came of with almost lightspeed and were tossed aside not caring where they landed.

“Now I need to teach you a lesson at following orders. You will do as I say or I will walk out of here!”, the threat amused him somehow, thinking it was empty, she would never leave him high and dry.

“Yes, Ma’am”, he saluted her and made her smirk for a brief moment, before Tilly put her stern face on again.

She climbed on the bed, straddling his hips and his hands were instantly on her, fingers digging into her ample ass. She slapped them away and gave him a warning look. “No touching, remember?”

His dimpled smile faltered, but he nodded nonetheless as he balled his hands into fists and laid them beside his body on the bed. This was a battle of wills, one he was ready to fight, for her.  
The red-haired Goddess who rubbed her panty clad pussy against his hardening cock. 

Pike couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips, as she gyrated her hips a bit harder down on him. Her hands wandered over his broad chest, fingers playing with his nipples as she bent down and kissed him.

When he tried to push his tongue into her mouth, she retreated and gave him another scolding glance. “Bad Captain.”, she chided him and bent down again, kissing him hard, lightly biting on his bottom lip, drawing a deep growl from him. “Please, Syl, I need to touch you.” The young Woman shook her head.

His hands twitched at his side, wanting to touch her so badly, but he willed them to stay still. “Will you be more careful in the future?”, she whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips, while she nipped on his lip, then kissed his strong jawline, his throat. 

“Yes”, Chris’s voice nothing more than a croak, his body reacting strongly towards her. “Please, can I finally touch you? I am dying here”, his growl sent shivers down her spine, right into her core, making it harder for her to concentrate.

Tillys hands made short work of her bra, which she flung aside. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you Captain” her voice was teasing him and he smirked, then groaned loudly as she pushed herself down hard on him, punishing him for his smirk. Tilly could feel his cock jump when she used his title, knowing he got a kick out of it, she intended to use it more often. “I want to touch, I need to touch you, please?” presenting his dimpled smile made her weak, but she shook her head, hardening herself against it. Damn his smile, damn this man for being so sexy.

“No, no touching, try again, Captain” This Vixen was really trying his self-control. “Yes, Ma’am. I will be more careful in the future.” 

She lifted her hips up a bit, bending a bit forward so she could whisper in his ear. “You may touch my breasts” Not sooner had she said those words, his hands were already there. Fingers digging and squeezing, teasing her nipples, which were already hard peaks of pink perfection. 

Pike wanted to lift his upper body, intending to kiss them, but she pushed him down again, moaning out “Touch only”

He grimaced but took what she gave him, trying to be a good for her. His cock was at this point painfully hard and he was fighting a loosing battle. If he wasn’t in her soon, he might explode or die, either way it was madness!

Sylvia could see the strain on his face for behaving. She herself wasn’t better, her pussy throbbed painfully, her panties were drenched by now. She was afraid she might come if he were to touch her pussy. 

“Swear it to me, promise me, don’t be reckless in the future.”, she began, her voice shaky and he knew that she too was just as aroused as he was. “I don’t want to lose you”

He stopped for a split second looking deep into her blue eyes. “I swear it by Starfleet and promise it on everything I hold dear. You won’t”, his honesty broke her as she bend down to him, kissing him.

Chris let her lead the kiss not knowing if it was okay to take over now. He broke away, his eyes locked to hers. “Please, I need to touch you, please.” 

Her voice was lost as the intense look in his eyes made her speechless, which didn’t happen often, so she nodded hesitantly. In a split second she was lying on her back, her Captain hovering over her, ripping her panties away from her body. His mouth watered when he saw how wet she was, and it also meant that he had been right. She was just as turned on by this as he was.

“2 can play this game” his voice was thick with arousal as he pushed her thighs a bit farther apart, settling between them and connecting his lips to her Pussy.

“Oh God” followed by a very loud moan. “You come when I allow you to, am I understood, Ensign?”

Her whole body was on fire, as he licked her pussy, spelling out the damn Alphabet and she felt her orgasm approaching, and fast. “Oh God, please!”, she almost shouted at him, but he shook his head, raising his head away, letting her teeter on the edge.  
The knot in her body was wound so tightly, it bordered on being painful and almost made her crazy. Taking deep breaths, trying to regain some composure, relieve the pressure. Chris saw what she was doing and was having none of it. “No, no. Do you have any idea how hard it was to me to not be able to touch you? To fuck you?”

As a finger entered her, she bit her lips from crying out. “Please” “Well since you asked so nicely, after all I am not an asshole.”, fastening his lips on her clit, while he pushed a second finger to join the other and sped up his tempo. 

It didn’t take much since she was on the edge already and when she came, she came hard. She screamed his name with unbridled lust and he drank her down, licking lazy circles on her clit, helping her come down. He pulled his fingers out, licking them and looking down at her. “Damn, you taste amazing.” 

“Please”, she begged him then, her body still on overdrive. “Please what, Ensign? Use your words”, he chided her, smirking, dimples and all, while he rubbed his straining cock against her. “Please, just fuck me…Captain”

“With pleasure” they broth groaned out in unison as he pushed the head of his cock inside, retreating and then entered her fully. Pike pushed into her as deep as he could and it earned him a mewl like sound from his companion, which locked her legs around his hips. “Move, please, move”

“Your wish is my command” with that he started to move, gently at first, but the sounds she made plus his arousal quickly made him speed up. He groaned out, feeling his balls tightening. 

Tillys hands were fisting into the bed, her mewls and moans getting continuously louder as he staggered a bit in his thrust, meaning he was not far away.

One of his hands wandered between her legs, rubbing her clit. He felt her pussy clenching on his dick as she erupted into another orgasm, which triggered his own, making him groan out. Her whole body was shuddering, her moaning subsided into heavy breathing. He pumped a few times, spilling his seed deep inside of her and pulled out. 

Pikes body slumped down beside her, both were breathing heavily with dumb smiles on their faces. 

“That was…” she started and still tried to catch her breath. “Amazing”, he finished. 

Suddenly he got serious, propping himself up on one arm, looking down at her. “Did you mean it?” 

Tilly was confused and it must have shown on her face, as his dimples broke out again. “That you don’t want to lose me?” Her eyes shone brightly in the dim light of his room. “Yes. I meant it. I really don’t want to lose you, so please be more careful in the future”

Pike let out a small laugh at that, kissing the top of her head, pulling the covers over them both. “I promise, and if I don’t, well then I guess I need to be reminded, again and again” Now it was Sylvia’s turn to laugh, God this man was such a flirt. “Well, that can be arranged”.


	3. Mirror Sex Pike/Tilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look in the mirror, see what I’m doing to you? I want you to see what I see”, his voice was strained, he held back, first waiting for her to do as she was told. Her eyes locked unto the image in the mirror and he started a slow rhythm.

Sylvia was standing in front of the mirror, looking intently at herself, poking with her fingers at everything she herself found horrible. Fingers combed through her “ridiculous” hair, she blew out an annoyed breath. Fingers poking into the soft planes of her stomach. She sighed, knowing she would never be as fit or thin as the others. 

“Can’t sleep?”, Chris asked from the doorway, only wearing his Boxers. She turned around looking at him, and he could see in her blue eyes that something was troubling her. He waited for her to speak, not wanting to assume anything. Showing her that he was always here, always listening.

“Why me?”, her voice merely above a whisper and he took a few steps closer to his Lover, not sure if he heard her right. “Why what?” The concern and confusion evident in his voice.

“Why do you love me? I mean, look at you, you are goddamn perfect and could probably sleep with anyone on this ship. You could literally have anyone you wanted” Christopher was confused, where did that come from? She always seems so confident when he was around, but he knew from others that she was a very self-conscious sometimes.

With a few steps he was right in front of her, taking her head into his hands, he bend down and kissed her. He tried to belay his feelings through his kisses and sighed a bit when she pushed him away. Her hands were on chest, the hard planes of it underneath her fingertips. She used little force as he got the message.

“That does not answer my question.”, her eyes were clouded with arousal however, but still she wanted her answer. 

“Why would I want anyone else when I have you?” The honesty in his voice made her speechless. 

Pike knew he had to do something, make her believe him. He turned her around, making her look at herself again, while he stood behind her. “Your hair is amazing, fiery locks which I love to curl around my hand”, doing as he said, he saw her eyes following his every move.  
“Your eyes are shining brightly, I could get lost in them by simply looking.” His hands were gliding from her temples down to her lips, ghosting his right index finger over her full bottom lip. “Your lips were made for kissing, I love the feel of them on my own.”

Seeing her posture getting a bit more relaxed, he decided to go on. 

“I love your breasts, they are spectacular, but that is a fact you know, becaus I tell you often enough”, dimpled smirk in place, he continued, “what I love even more is hidden beneath them, inside your chest. You heart, it is big and open, for everyone and everything.” His hands still following his words, his lips, kissing her cheek. 

“Your pussy feels like heaven and your ass is great. You have no idea how hard it can be sometimes when you walk by me on the bridge and our uniforms do nothing to hide the fact that you are…blessed more than others.” He heard her breath hitch, as he laid his chin on her shoulder, planting lazy kisses on her throat while talking. “How often I wanted nothing more than to call you into my ready room, lock the doors and ravage you till you couldn’t walk anymore.” The moan which escaped her slightly parted lips made his dick jerk and her eyes close a bit.

Sylvia watched with hooded eyes his left hand glide between her legs, feeling his fingers at her wet cunt. “I only want you.”, his whisper in her ear made her moan out wantonly, feeling his arousal pressing against the small of her back.

He kissed the side of her throat, having pushed her hair out of the way, his other hand gliding up the length of her folds, spreading the wetness and one finger teasing her opening. “Do you feel what you do to me?”, growl in his voice as he pressed his hard member harder against her, made her shiver and purr. “Yes” “Then don’t question it. I love you, and that won’t change.” 

He sucked harder on a spot on her throat, smirking when the skin began to redden, thank God they wore high collars. Though he wouldn’t mind her showing the mark, imagining the looks she would have gotten from the others and him grinning knowing it was him who had marked her. One Finger entered her, making her squeak and then moan as his free hand grabbed one heavy breast, playing with the nipple, tugging and pinching. A second finger joined the first, slightly scissoring them when he pulled them out, stretching her a bit, then shoving them back into her.

“Show me how much you love me”, not sooner her breathy voice reached his ears, did he bend her forward a bit, her hands finding the frame of the mirror. Hands almost clawing into the frame, knowing what he was about to do.

He made quick work of his Boxers and laid one hand on her hip, the other aligned his cook with her pussy, slowly pushing inside, and as soon as he was sheathed completely in the warm depths of her, he held her hips. 

“Look in the mirror, see what I’m doing to you? I want you to see what I see”, his voice was strained, he held back, first waiting for her to do as she was told. Her eyes locked unto the image in the mirror and he started a slow rhythm.

The hold he had on her hips got stronger as did his thrusts, his eyes watching the mirror, seeing how Sylvias face contorted with pleasure. “You are so beautiful”, his raspy voice send shockwaves through her body and amplified the amount of pleasure she already felt.

Their eyes found each other on the mirror, seeing what the other saw, making it somehow a magical moment, if one were to believe in such things. Tilly however felt magical when she saw the unbridled lust in her Captains eyes as he fucked her, knowing that she was the cause for it. 

Her hands were gripping the frame harder, her knuckles turning white as she felt her orgasm approaching. “Don’t stop”, her plea almost sounded like a sob, making Chris slightly adjust his angle, hitting that spot inside her and making her moan louder. 

“Look at your face when you come, I want you to see what I see”, his deep voice full of passion. 

Her breasts jiggled with every thrust, her wild red hair falling in her face, and before she could react, Pike did. He wound one hand into her massive hair, curling as much as he could around his head and giving it a yank back, making her groan.

Tillys orgasm came crashing down on her, making her scream out his name, shouting it to the heavens. Her cunt clenched on his dick, triggering his own, his rhythm staggering as he pumped his release into her. He growled her name, his eyes again locked on her face in the mirror, and just as he wanted, she was looking at herself. Her release mixed with his dribbled down her thighs. 

When he pulled out, he had to steady her,as she was standing on shaky legs. Sylvia turned towards him, kissing him languidly, smiling, he gifted her one of his dimpled smirks. “God I love you”

The tiny whisper against his lips made his heart beat a mile a minute. “I do love you Sylvia, never question that.”

She hugged him tightly and let out a surprised yelp when he swept her up in his arms. “Now let’s take a shower” His heart warmed at the sound of her giggle as he carried her towards the shower.


	4. Angry Sex Pike/Tilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their kisses were burning and full of anger, she was pissed at him for risking his life so carelessly yet again and he was pissed at her for the very same reason. Who was he to judge her? She just came to save him, and save him she did. Who knew what might have happened if she hadn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who has like at least 1000 ideas for Pike and Tilly to fuck each other senseless?  
> Hope the next ones will come a little easier.

Angry Sex Pike/Tilly

Their kisses were burning and full of anger, she was pissed at him for risking his life so carelessly yet again and he was pissed at her for the very same reason. Who was he to judge her? She just came to save him, and save him she did. Who knew what might have happened if she hadn’t? Maybe he should stay on board, because every time he left, he got injured. That she could do without, although having him at her mercy could be fun, but not if his life was at stake.

When the anger cursing through her body mixed with the heated lust, it resulted in her biting his bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, though hard enough it earned her a loud groan from him. Their kisses became even more rough, lips, tongues and teeth clashing. 

Christopher almost ripped the Jacket off of her, breaking the kiss only to push the dark shirt she wore underneath over her head and away from her glorious body. His eyes briefly scanning over Tillys now half naked form, before he attacked her again with his lips. 

Pushing the Ensign down unto the couch and settling himself between her legs, he pressed his bulge against her core and made her moan. He broke the kiss, holding down her arms, now slightly bent over her, lingering, locking his eyes to hers. He could see the mixture of anger and arousal and supposed his expression was the same. 

Normally he would take his time with her, but the anger still fresh in him, was unleashing something inside him. It was as if a beast had awakened and was starving, starving for her.

His hands only left her arms for a brief moment, so he could divest himself off his jacket, when she slapped him. 

Pike felt the stinging pain and was dumbfounded, as he never had anticipated her actually slapping him. It spurred the awakened beast on even more, as Chris kissed her again, hard and rough, his tongue pushing past her lips, fighting hers for dominance. One of his hands made quick work of her pants, breaking the kiss again so he could rip them away from her, together with her boots and underwear. 

His dick was painfully hard at this point, the beast inside him growling to take her now. The Captain tore his own shirt away and saw her breath hitch, pupils dilated, chest heaving. 

Chris grabbed her ankles and pulled her even closer, so the bulge in his pants was in direct contact with her crotch.

She was damn sure enjoying this, which made his anger diminish a bit, but when she slapped him again, harder this time, he growled before he kissed her roughly. 

Tillys hands were at his back, scratching down, leaving red marks over his muscled back and shoulders. The burning pain from her scratches turned him on even more, sending deep waves of lust into his painfully hard dick.

This little Hellion wanted to play? He was more than fine with it, as Pike drove two fingers deep into her, making her scream out. He stilled his movement afraid he hurt her, so he took a look at her, but he only saw the anger, which was still in her eyes. 

His head snapped again to the side, as she slapped him again, this time stung more than before and he got the message. It was like an invitation for rough sex and fueled the beast even further.

The fingers inside her started to move with precision, speed and enough force to make her see stars. She keened and wailed, seemingly trying to squirm away, but he was having none of that as he pushed his free hand unto her hip, holding her in place. When she screamed her release, he pulled his fingers out, opening his pants and lowering them just enough to let his cock spring free.

Chris shoved his rock-hard dick into her while she still came down from that intense first orgasm. Which instantly sent her into the next one, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, while her whole upper body bend upwards, her hands above her head, scratching on the surface of the couch.

He gave her just a short moment before he began a punishing rhythm, drilling into her like a mad man. 

Sylvias anger began to fade out as pure unadulterated bliss ran through her whole body, sending it into overdrive. She was feeling so much pleasure, and his thrusts were so hard that it bordered on being painful. Her hands found his arms, but Pike was having none of that. He pushed her legs further towards her shoulders, hooking his arms under them and grabbing unto her wrist, pressing them down on the couch.

She was completely at his mercy and in a weird twisted way she found it exhilarating. Her next orgasm was already approaching, making her core ignite.

Suddenly she found herself being flung on her stomach, while he angled her hips up, grabbing her hands and pressing them to the small of her back, holding them, while he entered her again.

“Holy shit” the yelp in her voice send shivers down his spine, making him thrust even harder, his free hand gripping her hip hard, definitely leaving a mark. 

Chris felt his balls clench, his orgasm nearing at lightning speed and decided to chang the angle of his thrusts, hitting that special spot inside, which made her moan louder.

He bent forward, biting the point where her neck met her shoulder when he came, all the anger subsiding when his cock jerked inside of her, filling her up. She screamed his name, coming for the third time and almost passing out, as her body was still on fire, her nerves on edge.

Pike pulled out of her, and let himself sag against the back of the couch, breathing deeply as he looked at the woman, who was breathing but not moving much. 

He saw the red mark on her shoulder where he bit her, and his handprint on her hip, instantly feeling a bit of remorse, but it also weirdly turned him on that he was the one who had “marked” her.

She sighed as she pulled herself into a sitting position beside him. “Who knew you could be so rough, Captain?” When she saw the way, his eyes shone with unspoken regret, Sylvia had to clarify and fast. “I mean, I liked it, I just didn’t think you had it in you. You are always such a good person.” Relief filled his body as she made him understand that she was okay. 

“But for the record, if you ever do something reckless like that, I might get angry again”, he warned her, seeing her dumbfounded look, before it changed and she sent a challenging grin. “Dito”

He was doomed with a Vixen like her at his side, but he couldn’t be any happier. She would probably be his death, but what a way to go, that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really struggled to write this, I had so many ideas, but nothing worked out. This is the end result, and I hope that it somehow came out good?


	5. In Public Pike/Tilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt his hand reach under her skirt and gave him an incredulous look, yes, they were sitting in a booth, yes, the table was obstructing the view, but still. They were right in the middle of a club, in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply love Pike/Tilly, even though they never will be canon...That is what we have fanfiction for.

Public Pike/Tilly

 

It was good to finally have some time together off the ship. Here, right in this moment he didn’t have to hide his affection for the woman who sitting beside him in the booth and was lightly sipping on her Mai Tai.

He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, playing with her curly hair, which was held in a loose pony tail. His other hand was holding a whiskey glass, which was almost empty. “This feels nice” he admitted leaning towards her to lightly kiss her cheek. “It does, no more sneaking around behind the backs of the crew”, Sylvias light laugh made a dimpled smile appear on his face as he looked at her full of love. 

The music in this club was loud, drowning out unwanted sounds, but not loud enough that they couldn’t understand each other. Ever since he and Tilly were a thing he felt as if he was years younger than he actually was. She was energetic and so damn lovely and adorable and beautiful and awesome and talented and…he smiled at his train of thought, because he probably could keep going for hours.

His eyes wandered over her form, taking in the black blouse, with a simple red top underneath, with a matching black skirt and black heels. Though to be honest she could wear a potato sack and would be the loveliest woman in his eyes.

Pike didn’t know what exactly triggered the sudden rush of lust and passion running through his veins, but he was feeling more frisky by the second. Maybe it was the whiskey, maybe it was the fact that they were in club, together in public for the first time, or the woman herself sitting beside him, still working on that Cocktail.

Maybe it was the combination of everything, but he wanted to try his luck. He wanted to give her something special, give her a good memory of this day, the first day as lovers in public.

She felt his hand reach under her skirt and gave him an incredulous look, yes, they were sitting in a booth, yes, the table was obstructing the view, but still. They were right in the middle of a club, in public. Sylvia felt his fingertips dance along the waistband of her panties, while his eyes locked unto hers and he gave her a smug smile when he saw her pupils dilate. 

“Don’t tell me you are not enjoying this?”, he whispered lightly in her ear, grazing his teeth along her earlobe, making her shiver and bit her bottom lip, making her refrain from moaning out loud. 

Somehow being here in public, was getting her an immense kick and as her eyes wandered over to Chris, he did too.

“Would you spread your legs a bit wider for me, Love?”, he asked, and momentarily felt her do so, giving him better access, as his fingers delved under the thin material of her panties. Fingertips sunk lower, finding her already wet, making him chuckle. 

“Now I have my proof” She send him a warning look, but he ignored it as one finger circled her opening, not entering her, but teasing as his thump lightly pressed on her clit. “As if…” a gasp escaped her lips, as he let his finger slide inside her in just that moment, resulting in her losing her voice for a moment. “As if you wouldn’t, you dirty old man”, she scolded him, but her voice was breathless as he pumped his finger inside her, curling it a bit.

A second one joined in as she had said “dirty old man”. “What was that, I couldn’t hear you? I guess my hearing is not that good anymore.” Her blue eyes closed momentarily as he curled both fingers, finding that special spot inside of her. She wanted to argue, but she was afraid she would moan or scream out, if she opened her mouth. 

Tilly grasped her drink in both hands, clenching them around her almost forgotten Mai Tai, needing something to hold, grab, distract her from the intense pleasure Pike was giving her. 

She could feel the waves of pleasure shooting through her body, making her pant, her head swim and her belly tighten. Her skin was getting flushed, but thanks to the dim lightning, it was only visible to people in close proximity.

Pike grinned as he saw the telltale signs on her face that she was close, and withdrew his fingers, seeing her jaw almost drop and her eyes turn angry. His free hand raised his glass to his lips, letting the rest of his drink slide into his mouth. Swallowing, he sighed as the burn of the alcohol washed down his throat.

“Are you fricking kidding me?”, she growled at him, seeing that smug, dimpled smile on his face again. He casually wiped his fingers on a napkin, taking her chin in his other hand and kissing her hard on the lips, nipping her full bottom lip with his teeth. 

Tilly felt his tongue delve into her mouth, full on French kissing her now, in public in a room full of people. The taste of the Whiskey was still on his tongue as she sucked on it, feeling a slight burn. She wasn’t a fan of whisky, but on Pike it tasted glorious. Her mind wondered what people might think of seeing them together, seeing and older man kiss the living daylights out of a young woman. Would the be judging? Would the be jealous, or straight out disgusted.

Chris could feel the wheels in her head working, deepening the kiss, curling his free hand again in the curls of her flaming red hair, angling her head so he could deepened the kiss even more. Very insecurity she had, flew out the window when he deepened the kiss. The only thing that mattered was him, being here in this moment.

Pike smiled against her kiss, massaging her tongue with his, as his fingers found their way once again between her legs, entering her with two fingers, feeling her clench instantly around the digits and swallowing the deep moan escaping her lips.

Fingers curling again, rubbing mercilessly, while his thump tapped her clit in rhythm to his rubbing, making the walls of her pussy clench on his fingers, spasming as she came. He stifled the light scream which left her lips, with his mouth, pressing it even harder unto hers.

Ending the kiss and withdrawing his fingers again he saw her flushed face, still catching her breath and her eyes focusing on his. “That was…hot, and intense, and did I mention hot?”, she whispered, her voice sounding satisfied and joyful, much more like he used to know. “So, what is the verdict?”, he asked as she took a long swig of her Mai Tai, sighing as the cold drink slid down her throat. 

“On what?”, Sylvia asked a bit confused. He took the drink from her, sipping on it. “Do you still want to keep this dirty old man?” How could he sound so innocent, while knowing he just fingered her under the table in a club? Sylvia simply let out a laugh, kissing him deeply. “I think I would like to keep this one.”

Though she pressed a warning finger into his chest. “But wait till we get home, I will have my revenge” Dimples sprang unto his smiling face. “I can’t wait”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally finished another one, let me know what you think, and as always thanks for reading :)  
> Feel free to leave Kudos or comments, or nothing at all, either is fine.


	6. Knifeplay MirrorPike/MirrorTilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes switched between the sharp blade and the hot blonde woman laying on the bed, still out of it. Did he really dose her that hard? A smug smile played over his lips as he remembered how he lured her unto his ship, wanting to forgive and forget every thing they had done to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I did another one and I feel like the Mirror Universe is perfect for those "darker" kinks :) Anyway, this is the longest kink I've written yet, somehow it got a little out of hand.

Knifeplay MirrorPike/MirrorTilly

Christopher sat on the corner of the bed, playing with the Imperial Dagger every Captain of the Terran Empire had. The only he was wearing were black boxers, a bulge already showing. His eyes switched between the sharp blade and the hot blonde woman laying on the bed, still out of it. Did he really dose her that hard? A smug smile played over his lips as he remembered how he lured her unto his ship, wanting to forgive and forget every thing they had done to each other. How did the Emperor phrase it? Ahh yes Work together for this, you can kill each other after the mission”

Though he didn’t want to kill the younger Captain, no, he had far better plans for her and that so very hot body of hers. 

He had her escorted to his private quarters and ambushed her, drugging her, making her see stars before everything went dark, going limp in his arms.

Pike had undressed her, only leaving her in that wonderful black underwear that looked damn hot on her, chained her hands to the headboard and sat down, waiting for her to wake up so he could have his fun.

The first time they had met he was ordered to take her under his wing, give her a bit of help, which she claimed she didn’t need. So, when they ended up fucking in the training room, after a hard session of hand to hand combat, he proved her otherwise. He had won every single match and claimed his prize by pushing her down unto the mattress and having his way with her, not that she seemed to mind.

There were other situations as well, situations he often thought about, because this woman had been a constant factor in his life ever since she gained the rank of Captain. Chris knew the old Captain of the ISS Discovery and simply put he disliked that man. He was weak and used his rank to his advantage in every way you could think of. When Tilly had killed that man, he was impressed that such a young woman had done the deed. She was the youngest Captain in the Fleet of the Emperor and the Emperor and himself grew quickly very fond of her. Captain Sylvia Tilly, was a brilliant woman, intelligent and ruthless, knowing exactly what she wanted and how to get there. She was the Epitome of a Terran, much like himself. Maybe that was why he took a liking to her so fast?

He always looked forward to their little meet ups, though this time he wanted revenge, as she left him with a case of major blue balls last time. 

Pike stopped his train of thought when he heard a tired moan, as the woman finally regained consciousness. “What the Fuck?!”, she almost screamed when her brain caught up, remembering where she was and the chain rattled against the headboard where her hands were tied. “Chris, you Bastard, you better unchain me…NOW!”

An evil smirk broke out over his face as he stood up and leaned into her face, his strong broad chest looming over her. “Hello Syl, long time no see.”, the teasing in his voice was not lost on her, as her blue eyes turned to angry slits and she send him her best death glare. “Unchain me or there will be hell to pay.”

Now he had to laugh, not to mock her because he knew she could do exactly that, but at the situation itself. “I don’t think you are in any position to make demands. Do you have any idea why you are here?”, he asked, sitting down beside her and stroking a hand down her cheek, almost lovingly. His eyes locked unto hers, prying for any emotion she felt.

“I could take a guess.” Was her answer and she had to stop herself from nestling her head into his hand, which would give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was not as pissed as she seemed.

He could see her struggle and let the hand holding his dagger, carefully slide down her arms, not yet cutting or drawing blood, that would come later. “You left me, right in the middle of the best blowjob I’ve ever had and simply went back to your ship.”

The fact that a Captain as strong as THE Captain Christopher Pike admitted it so freely made her cunt clench. “A Captain has responsibility. You were the one who taught me that.” Tillys voice was wavering, holding herself back from moaning out, God this Bastard of man for knowing exactly how to handle her. A shiver ran down her whole body as the dagger was dragged slowly over her other arm as well.

“But in the middle of our tryst? I taught you better than that, dear Sylvia.” His free hand was gliding lower, his fingers circling her full lips wanting nothing more than to kiss them till they were red and swollen, before wandering a bit lower, fingers circling around her throat as he lightly pressed down and this time she was not able to hold back her moan. 

That sound, that damn sound was sending jolts of white-hot pleasure and lust down to his already hardening cock. He bend down over her, taking her lips in a rough kiss, full of tongue and teeth and he bit her bottom lip, hard, drawing a bit of blood, licking it away and sucking on her tongue. Sylvia tasted the coppery taste of her own blood on his tongue and it drove her wild.

The dagger was dragged down to her chest, only covered by a black bra. He cut one strap, this time grazing the sharp blade along her porcelain like skin. He broke the kiss to admire the beautiful contrast of deep red against that light, freckled skin. 

The pressure on her throat lessened a bit and then she saw him lean down, lick the light trail of blood from her. “Even your blood tastes rich”, he groaned out.

Suddenly like something came over him and made him lose his cool, he pushed her legs apart, settling himself between them and rubbing his already hard cock hard against her panty covered mound. The only thing between them were her black panties and his black boxers, which were already straining. He could see a light dark spot on her panties which meant she enjoyed this just as much as he did.

Pike cut off the other strap from the bra, again grazing her skin, then he let the blade wander between her breasts, cutting the offending garment in half and purposefully cutting a bit deeper between them. Instantly the rich hot liquid seeped out of the cut in the valley between her breasts.

The groan he got made him shiver in anticipation as he again leaned down to lap up the deep red liquid. His tongue laved lazily taking very drop of blood, his attention switching to her left breast. He loved Tillys breasts, they were big and sensitive, with pretty pink nipples. 

Sylvia felt the mixture of pleasure and pain as he had cut her, only to lap up the blood and then starting to lick her breasts. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, kissing and biting it, while his other hand grabbed the neglected breast, giving it a rough fondling. She would have bruises later, but here in this moment, she couldn’t care less. 

A loud moan escaped her as he pushed his cock against her again. Her head was starting to spin from all the pleasure she was receiving.

The hand still holding the dagger wandered lower, cutting away her panties. Now here would his revenge start, he steeled himself for it. He could see her bare mound, already glistening, and his free hand made quick work of his boxers, before delving to her Pussy. Pike growled when he felt how wet she already was and teased her a bit. The dagger switched hand, as he rubbed the head of his rock hard dick against her already sopping pussy, before shoving inside, not caring if he might hurt her. 

The blonde yelped out, a mixture of pain and pleasure but she couldn’t care less, this was Pike and in a weird way she trusted him. 

Although what shocked her was the dagger at her throat, as he hammered into her. “You are only allowed to come, when I say so, you understand?!”, he growled loudly into her ear, having lent down and putting his weight on her.

Her mind needed a moment to process what he had just said and when she didn’t answer he pressed the dagger a bit harder to her delicate, delicate throat, making a small trickle of blood appear at the edge. “Understood?” he wanted to know, his voice growling as he still didn’t falter in his rhythm.

“Yes…Captain Pike” the tone of her voice so full of lust, and breathy because she was already fighting the wave of her first orgasm fast approaching. 

His pace was hard and fast and rough and ruthless, he was taking what he wanted from her, though a part of him concentrated on the hand holding the dagger close to her throat, not wanting to let it slip.

Christopher felt a tightening in his balls, making his rhythm stagger and falter as he came with hard, long spurts inside her. His body was shuddering, pulling himself out of her before she could come, as he had felt her walls start to clench. 

The wail that escaped her when he pulled out, made him grin. “You were about to cum, weren’t you?”

She bit her lip so hard she drew blood, to keep herself from answering and to distract her body from the pleasure pumping through her veins. 

Pike checked the chains to see if they were still holding, and they were just long enough so he could turn her.

He grabbed her and roughly turned her unto her stomach, lifting her hips up, the dagger still in hand, this time letting it slide over the marvelous plaines of her back and ass. 

“I think you need to learn to listen to your superior”, Pike scolded her, his dick already hard again.

“You and I are both Captains, so I don’t have to do shit”, she growled and then yelped when he had spanked her ass, hard. A red handprint already visible on her right cheek. “So stubborn.”

Though he admired that in the young woman, she was her own boss, well in most ways. He was the boss if she was near him, at least that was what he wanted her to understand.

Tilly felt his dick enter her again, roughly, setting a punishing pace and making her cry out. Her body going into overload as the energy of the first denied orgasm was still fresh. 

Pike grabbed her waist with his free hand, holding it in a hard grip, while he made cuts over her back with every thrust he did. The walls of her pussy were clenching him in a vice grip.

Her moans grew louder by the second and he pulled out of her again, denying her yet again that sweet release. Sylvia bit the sheets in frustration, screaming out as her body was on fire. Every single nerve was on edge and made her mind fuzzy.

He slowly, oh so slowly pushed inside again, leaning over the Blondes back, to whisper. “You are allowed to cum”

Never had she heard sweeter words.

He upped the strength and depth of his strokes again, dropping the dagger and winding his hand between her legs, to rub and tap her clit. When she came, she came hard, screaming out, squirting over his dick and triggering his own second orgasm. He spilled himself again inside of her, pushing her hips as close to him as possible, they both trembled under the force. She was shaking, her whole body shuddering, before she sank down as he pulled out yet again, having to catch his breath.

Pike scooted a bit away from her, looking, admiring his handywork. Handprints on her ass and hips, angry red cuts all over her back, some were still slightly bleeding. Tilly had collapsed, her whole body laying still on the bed. He undid the chains, and gently turned her around. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even. 

Pike was proud of himself that he had made her pass out, he the “old dog” of the Terran Empire made the young woman pass out. If that wasn’t a boost to his ego, he grinned to himself, dimples in place.

He fetched a medical tricorder and started to take care of all the cuts he had made. They could be rough to one another, but they would always take care of each other afterwards. The feelings he had for this woman, were as close to Love as a Terran could feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this one, there will be more to come ;)


	7. Combination MirrorPike/Tilly Pike/Tilly MirrorPike/Tilly/PrimePike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood in front of the window, looking outside, with his hands behind his back, as he stated “My Counterpart seems to have a fondness for yours, so you will not under any circumstance will be getting near him, understood?” 
> 
> That order surprised her a bit, was he scared? What had they talked about, wait what??? The words registering in her brain. “Why?”, she blurted out, scolding herself as he saw his stoic expression turn to her. The fact that Captain “Killy” and Mirror Captain Pike seemed to have a fondness for each other was not lost on her, her mind already reeling at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about the previous one that it got out of hand, but this one...Oh Boy, this one sure did. Damn you Pike and Tilly and every version of you for being so hot
> 
> You can thank Tendocandy for the MirrorPike/Tilly/PrimePike hotness ;)
> 
> There will be even hints of plot this time, though with many, many holes as I suck at writing plot.

Dirty Talk, Teasing, Punishment, Threesome MirrorPike/PrimeTilly Pike/Tilly MirrorPike/Tilly/PrimePike

The Captain of the USS Discovery was just on his way to their new “Guest”, who had been confined to quarters, locked away to keep the Crew safe. They had contemplated putting him in the brig and did so at first, but they were quick to establish a dialogue and when they knew what their Visitor wanted, they offered their help. They were Starfleet after all.

They had picked up his adrift shuttle, rescuing the man on board and when they saw who it was, they were all scared, terrified and confused. 

Christopher walked inside, looking at the man, who was sitting at the table, smiling smugly at his Starfleet Counterpart when he entered the room. “Have you found her yet?”, he asked, standing up and Chris felt it weird to look at himself, only the other version looked a bit stronger, his chest was broader, even through the black leather it was hidden under, his arms, everything. He simply looked a bit bulkier. The gray in his hair was the same amount though.

“Not yet, I’m afraid.” Crossing his arms, he saw the other start to pace a bit, slowly coming closer but stopped as he saw Pikes hand go to the phaser. “That is a shame.” The Terran paced the small room once more, his arms crossed over his chest as he sighed out of boredom. This Universe was so damn boring, no action, no fun, no death. His blue eyes found the ones of his good Counterpart. “Well as long as you search for her, maybe I can play with your Sylvia? You wouldn’t mind sharing, would you?”

Chris gritted his teeth, tried not to show how angry he was getting over the behavior of his Counterpart, but when he saw a mischievous twinkle in the others eyes, he knew that he was failing.

“Look, wimpy version of myself, the sooner you find my Sylvia Tilly, the sooner I will be out of your hair again. Once you find her, I will take her back to my Universe.”

The Starfleet Captain really wanted to believe him, as the Terran was a pain in his ass, ever since they picked him up. 

“We are working as fast as we can, finding someone who is supposed to be dead, is not that easy.” Mirror Pike simply grinned evilly. “Well if you can’t find her then I guess you are just a waste of flesh and nerves and don’t deserve the honor you seem to have in this Universe”

The Captain of the USS Discovery left the quarters of his guest, trying his hardest to ignore his taunt, but as soon as he was outside and the door locked again, he hit the wall, gritting his teeth in anger.

\--

Pike ordered everyone on the bridge to not enter his Counterparts quarters, only if they were ordered to. He walked over to Tilly, leaning in close. “Ensign, to my ready room, please”

She followed him without question though the expression on her face was confusion, while some of the other Bridge Crew watched with raised brows. When the door closed behind them Tilly stopped, standing in front of him, waiting for him to talk. She straightened her back, hands clasped behind her back.

He stood in front of the window, looking outside, with his hands behind his back, as he stated “My Counterpart seems to have a fondness for yours, so you will not under any circumstance will be getting near him, understood?” 

That order surprised her a bit, was he scared? What had they talked about, wait what??? The words registering in her brain. “Why?”, she blurted out, scolding herself as he saw his stoic expression turn to her. The fact that Captain “Killy” and Mirror Captain Pike seemed to have a fondness for each other was not lost on her, her mind already reeling at the thought.

Instead of giving her an answer he simply said “Just stay away from him”

The redhead nodded and excused herself, leaving her Captain to his thoughts. 

Christopher wanted to tell her the truth, but he simply couldn’t. What was he supposed to say? That he was jealous of the Terran that he got what he himself had desired for so long? That he would turn mad if he ever found his Terran Version forcing himself on his sweet, innocent Tilly? 

He sighed as his gaze went back to the stars, hoping to find an answer to everything in them.

\--

She wanted to obey the orders her Captain had given, but she simply couldn’t help herself. Tilly wondered why there were no Guards at the door of their Visitor, as she took unfaltering steps towards the door. 

Curiosity killed the cat, people always said and after opening the door, entering the room and standing in the presence of the Terran Captain, she knew that might have been true.

Damn that man was hot, well he was Christopher Pike, but somehow the whole evil thing made him mysteriously hot.

As the door closed behind her, his blue eyes crinkled in amusement.

“If it isn’t Ensign Sylvia Tilly. Curious, are we?”, the smug smile was making her feel things. 

Somehow being in his presence, she couldn’t even remember why she came here in the first place.

“Come closer, I won’t hurt you.” Contemplating if she could believe him or not, her feet walked closer to him on their own accord. 

“Why do you want to find my Counterpart so badly?”, the question was out of her mouth, before her brain caught up. Of any question she could have asked him, she went with that? That surprised the Mirror Captain as he grinned smugly, even the evil version had dimples, she noticed. How fair was that?

The Terran crossed his arms over his broad chest, taking a step closer to the young woman, scanning her from head to toe. She really did look like his Sylvia, except the hair, and her body seemed to be a bit thicker and probably softer. Though he didn’t mind those things, he wanted to see if she was anything like the Slayer of Sorna Prime as his Sylvia was called.

“Because I need her by my side if we want to restore the Empire to its former Glory”, he stated simply, coming closer until he was right in front of her, uncrossing his arms, eyes scanning her face for any sign of fear. 

“Is that really why you are here?” A hand came up to tangle in her fiery locks, which were only held in a ponytail. He saw her flinch away a bit, but his hand remained in her hair.

Taking one step closer, he saw her shiver, grinning evilly as he leaned in, his breath ghosting over her full lips. He longed to feel them on him again, any part really. 

Sylvia knew she was playing with fire here and decided it best to get away as long as she was able to. 

Taking tentative steps backwards, wanting to turn towards the door, she suddenly felt him behind her.

Sylvia was scolding herself for being so careless and reckless and stupid and…her train of thought was stopped as she felt him press himself tightly to her back. She wanted to scramble away, but his hands were quick to stop her, as he wound one around her throat, lightly squeezing, while his other hand pressed itself between her legs.

“Now, now. I think you are owing me an answer.” The growl in his voice was not lost on her and send involuntarily shivers down her spine. Why oh why, had that man to be so damn hot. Why couldn’t he look like a blob fish or something?

“Let me go, please” God, even her voice betrayed her, by breaking. His tongue was licking her earlobe, resulting in her trying to squirm away in a mixture of lust and dread.

“And then what, you go fuck the brains of my Counterpart out?” He grinned when he felt her jolt, knowing he had hit a nerve, he decided to tease her a bit more. “Do you want to know what my Sylvia and I did?” 

The young redhead couldn’t find her voice to stop him, didn’t believe she could, even if she wanted. “I fucked her so many times, you have no idea. That woman is insatiable. One time I fucked her in my ready room and made her scream so damn loud that my whole bridge crew heard.” Sylvia was engrossed by his voice whispering in her ear that she didn’t even feel the hand lodged between her legs move upwards, opening up her pants, gliding inside them. 

“She likes to be handled with a bit of strength. Would you like that, little Sylvia?” Her breathing was ragged at this point as his fingertips grazed the outline of her panties. Demonstrating what he meant, the hand around her throat curled in her hair, yanking hard, making her neck arch and exposing her throat, which his lips latched unto, sucking, kissing and biting. She bit her lip, to keep from moaning, hated herself for reacting in such a way. Sylvia felt herself getting wetter by the second.

“She loves when I pull her hair as I fuck her from behind. Loves to be spanked and tied. I even made her cry once when I gave her so many orgasms her body was fully overloaded and hurt, and still she loved every minute of it.”

A finger roughly entered her and this time a little moan escaped her lips, the hand in her hair working its way towards the top of her Uniform jacket. “Would you like to know what it’s like to be her? Would you like to be fucked, hard and rough and dirty by me?” simultaneously pulling down the Zipper, opening it up and his hand pulling her dark undershirt free, snaking under it, gliding further upwards under her the material of her bra and grasped one breast in a rough grip.

Sylvia couldn’t form any coherent thoughts as he handled her expertly, a second finger joined the first, adding tempo and curling them, his thumb pressing on her clit. 

The world began to spin around her as she felt the wave of an approaching orgasm, ready to tear her apart. He straightened her body against his, pressing himself even harder against her, making sure she could feel his rock-hard dick against the small of her back. He switched to the other breast, giving it the same harsh treatment of its twin as he panted in her ear. 

“God, I want to fuck you so bad. I want to bend you over and take you like a dirty little whore. I want you to suck my dick, so hard my knees give out.”

His dirty words, being spoken in that deep growly voice plus the insistent curling of his fingers and hard tapping on her clit made her explode into a thousand pieces as she came. She was being hit full force by an orgasm long overdue, making her legs tremble and her knees almost give out. Her whole body shuddered as her voice reached a roaring crescendo. 

Terran Pike smirked when he saw his Prime Counterpart enter the room, just in time to see the Photo finish orgasm of his precious Ensign. 

Tilly had her eyes closed, still coming down from that high, not yet having noticed her Starfleet Captain standing in the room, looking a mixture of shocked and deeply aroused.

Opening her eyes, the awkwardness was palpable as blue connected to blue and she gasped, struggling to break from the hold the Terran still had over her. The evil Captain kindly let go of her, pulling his hands out from her pants and her shirt, grinning like the Cat that ate the Canary. Sylvia almost tumbled to the ground, but found her footing, straightening her clothes she dared not look into her Captains eyes. She felt ashamed, wanting to airlock herself.

“Ensign Tilly, leave the room and wait for me outside! That is an order”, he emphasized the last sentence, wanting her to know she fucked up. She did so, in a hurry, squeaking out a “Sorry”.

The two Captain looked at each other, one looked mad as hell, while the other had a smug, satisfied smile on his lips, licking lazily at his fingers. 

“Mhm…such a sweet taste. She tastes even sweeter than my Sylvia does. You want a taste?” He held his two fingers towards the other man, tauntingly wiggling them, shrugging his shoulders and licked them clean, while Chris shot him a scrutinizing look. 

“Stay away from her” now that got the Terrans Captain attention. “Or what? She came to me, ask her, hell fuck the answer out of her. You will love it, believe me.” That damn smirk and mischievous twinkle in his eyes were driving Chris to insanity as he plotted a way to murder his counterpart. No, he would not do such a thing. 

He just hoped they would find Captain “Killy” as fast as possible, so he could get that pain in the Ass Counterpart Christopher Pike back to his universe.

“Did you know, how she squirmed when I told her that I wanted to fuck her? Seems our Sylvias are not as different, both enjoy our cocks.”

A cough escaped the Captain of the Discovery as images of Tilly under him, writhing and moaning while he fucked her senseless, blinded him momentarily. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you never thought about it. Her young body writhing underneath you, as you plow away, pushing your hard dick inside her tight, young Pussy? Ordering her to do anything you want?”

Chris bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, that in fact, yes, he did think about that.

“Just stay away from her, or I will push you out an airlock, myself”, he growled, turning to leave.

“Is that Jealousy I hear?”

With those taunting words, the doors closed and Captain Christopher Pike looked at the young woman, wringing her hands nervously, not looking at him.

The wheels in his brain already turning on what he should do now. He inhaled deeply, hoping to clear his mind and as he exhaled, he knew what he should do, something he should have already done.

“Follow me, Ensign” She did so without a word, walking a few paces behind him, still wringing her hands, like a little child that knew she fucked up and was about to be punished.  
\--  
The Awkwardness between them only intensified as they entered his quarters, though he saw Tilly hesitate for a moment, before she stepped inside.

“I will speak freely Ensign, and I would advise you to do the same.” Now that made her look up, finally. 

“You disobeyed my order to stay away from him.” The harshness of his voice shocked himself a bit, seeing the young woman bravely hold his gaze. “When a Captain gives you an order, you are to obey” 

“You are right, Sir and I am sorry for disobeying you.”, her voice was almost a whisper, she knew she had done a very stupid thing. 

“I want you to repeat after me! When a Captain gives you an order, you are to obey”

He stepped closer to her, almost hovering over her in an angry manner, and she fought her every instinct to cower away. “When a Captain gives you an order, you are to obey…Sir” 

Sylvias voice was still too low for his liking, turning away from her, going over to a drawer, and getting something out of it. “Again! I couldn’t hear you!”

The redhead jumped at his tone yet again, swallowing the lump in her throat. “When a Captain gives you an order, you are to obey!”, her voice louder and surer he was satisfied as he sat down on the couch. She had seen him get something, but his body had blocked the view of what it was.

“Come here.” He told her, and saw her hesitate again, so he sent her a threatening look, which sent her walking his way. This was a side she never would have expected her always gentle and nice Captain to have. This was a major turn on.

“I want you to undress” he saw her raise her eyebrows, questioning him. “That is an order, Ensign.” 

With shaky hands she unzipped her jacket, peeling it away from her body and Chris followed every move with his eyes. Her eyes met his for a short moment, but the hunger she saw in them, made her more confident. Her hands getting surer as her Shirt was pulled over her head, now only in a bra, and she could swear he was leaning forward a bit, his eyes roaming over every inch of newly exposed skin. 

“Proceed, Ensign” the silver haired man ordered as his blue eyes darkened, still following her every move. 

Her hands going to her back, finding the clasp of the bra, that still contained her breasts, she undid it, sliding her arms slowly out, holding it in place with one hand.

Suddenly feeling shy under his scrutinizing gaze. “Remove it and your hands”

A cute flush started to cover her porcelain like skin, for a second insecurities invaded her mind, but one look at Pikes face, who was more than enjoying this, they were gone as fast as they came.

Pike felt his mouth water at the sight of her huge, perky breasts, with pretty pink nipples already turned to hard points by the power of arousal.

His cock grew harder by the second, one hand still holding unto the thing he had pulled out if his drawer before, the other one was clenched into a fist, his knuckles turning white from the strain. Every fiber in his being wanted nothing more than to rip the last remaining clothes off of her and ravage her until she couldn’t walk anymore.

Tilly opened up her pants, stepping out of her boots, pulling her pants slowly down her shapely legs and Pike wanted to bury himself between those thick thighs and never emerge. Finally, her hands gripped her panties and pulled them down and Chris licked his suddenly very dry lips to find her bare mound, dripping wet, her juices already trickling down those luscious thighs. 

Which reminded him that his Counterpart had touched her, made her come and this was why they were here in the first place. “Come here, Ensign.” The order was clear as she walked forward, directly standing between his spread legs where he still sat on the couch. “Turn around and hands behind your back.” 

Sylvia did, without overthinking, lust was pulsing once again through her whole body, her pulse beating so loud, she could swear the whole crew was able to hear it.

Chris pulled out the thick string he got out of his drawer earlier, admiring her perfect backside for a moment before getting to work.

She turned her head to see what he was doing when she felt him cross her hands at the wrists and tie them together. “Captain?” He ignored her, finishing the knot so she couldn’t break free. He pushed her a bit away, closing his legs and turning her around again. “You need to be severely punished for your disobedience.”

“Bend over my knees, you were a bad Ensign, and bad Ensigns need to be spanked to remind them who is in charge.”

God, she felt ashamed that this turned her on so very much, making her pussy gush and a needy sigh escaped her lips.

He helped her a bit as it turned out to be tricky with her hands tied behind her back, but as soon as she was in the right position, bend over his knees, the palm of his hand connected hard on the soft globe of her ass. His cock jumped when she yelped, repeating the action this time to her other cheek, satisfied that red handprints were already forming on her pale skin.

Every time he spanked her, he felt her pussy gush even more, trickling unto his pants making it harder for him to concentrate.

His hand connecting again on her backside made her almost yell out and he decided that she had enough, well for now. “I think this was enough, don’t you think Ensign Tilly?” she was panting, only able to nod, the ability to speak has left her.

“Now I want you to get on your knees and suck my cock” He helped her off, as she slid into a kneeling position before him on the couch, opening up his legs as she scooted between them.

He still had on all his clothes and took of his jacket, helping her open up his pants as she freed his aching cock from the tight confines of the Starfleet Uniform.

“Get to it, Ensign Tilly”

Sylvia rubbed her cheek lovingly against the hard dick presented to her, already in love with its length and girth. God, that man really was perfect, even his dick was.

He wound a hand into her hair again, moving her a bit where he wanted her as she licked the tip, her tongue circling it, licking the underside of the head, making him groan out.

Her lips engulfed the head of his dick, sucking it hard, wanting to pay him back for the treatment he gave her and used every move she had learnt. Humming around him, send vibrations to his balls as Chris’s hand wound tighter into her hair, pushing her further down on his cock. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, licking and sucking, bobbing her head, feeling her clit throb. 

Pike was throwing his head back, his eyes closing in pure pleasure as she sucked him like an expert.

His eyes shot open however when he felt her teeth graze the sensitive head of his cock, and that image he saw in that exact moment, burned itself forever into his mind.

Sylvia Tilly between his legs, on her knees, naked, hands bound behind her back, sucking his dick between those plump, full lips, her half lidded eyes locked unto his.

He felt his balls tightening and pushed her away, not wanting to end it this way. She was reluctant to let go of his dick though, as he had to yank at her hair to pull her head back. 

“Stand up”, he had wanted his voice to sound hard, but is sounded broken and breathless. 

As she stood up, he did the same and undressed in record time, his fingers on her cheeks, he pulled her in as he kissed her hard and rough when the last piece of clothing fell down.

Roughly and needy, grabbing her breasts he fondled them for a bit, pinching and rolling the nipples, making her moan out.

Chris wanted to see that look on her face again as she came, so one hand slid between her thighs, getting soaked by her juices and he only had to tap her clit a few times when her orgasm came crashing over her. He held her upright, memorizing every inch of her face as the waves of pleasure washed over her features.

Tilly was still coming down from that intense orgasm as she was pushed over the back of Pikes couch. 

She felt him behind her, the head of his thick cock at her entrance, and then pushing in, stretching her. Sylvia mewled loudly, feeling deliciously full as he pulled almost completely out and pushed himself inside again, as far as he could.

Entry had been easily given due to her drenching pussy.

Hands holding strongly to her hips as he decided to fuck her with long, deep strokes, hearing her moan his name, praise the gods and everything that came to mind.

“God, you feel great” the praise was well received as Tilly sang praise to his name while she felt another orgasm fast approaching.

Pike was not too far behind, as he was fighting already to finish her off before he allowed himself to come. He upped the speed of thrusts, almost faltering when he felt the walls of her Pussy start to clench around his dick. She came with a scream and a loud “Captain”, with him following close behind, bending over her back, biting lightly into her shoulder as his cock pulsated inside her, shooting his load deep inside. “Sylvia”, he groaned into her ear, his dick still pulsating, his balls tightened and he almost felt as if his life had left his body.

When he regained his senses, he looked at the young Ensign, sagging boneless down. He stopped her from falling and undid the knot, binding her hands together.

He swooped her up in his arms, amazed that he still had that much strength left and carried her to the bathroom.  
\--  
Later when they were freshly showered and snuggled in his bed, he played with her curls while she had her head resting on his chest.

“Would you have fucked him? My Counterpart I mean.”

She looked at him, trying to read him. “In that moment I think I would have, why?”

He kissed the top of her head as he answered, “He kinda was the one to push me into this direction.” She giggled at that and pinched him teasingly. “Then I guess I have to thank him, huh?” When he didn’t answer and instead looked intently at her she rose up a bit. 

“I guess we should, and I have just the idea, if you are up to it?”

\--

The Terran Captain was bored out of his mind, at least he was able to have some fun by fingering this Universes Version of Sylvia and teasing his wimpy Counterpart.

So, when both of them stepped inside the room, he was surprised to say the least.

The Starfleet Captain went to his Doppelganger, while Sylvia locked the door. “Give me your hands” “Why?” “’Cause if you don’t you won’t be able to have any playtime with us, understood?”

“And that “Playtime” would contain what exactly?”, though he had a good guess as the both of them were here. “You said you were bored and we are here to change that.”

The evil man held out his hands, understanding the meaning as his eyes drifted from the good version of himself to the young woman, who was blushing again.

“And what now? I get to fuck you both, or are you not into men?” The crudeness of this man knew no bounds and it honestly gave Chris a headache. “You both get to fuck me, how does that sound?” Sylvias voice was sure and both Captains turned to look at the young woman.

Sylvia walked towards both men, kissing her Captain, while the other one watched with a smug grin. “Look who finally had the guts to make a move”, the Terran praised and was pushed back by Tilly who had broken the kiss, and she pushed him again, his legs hitting the edge of the bed, making him tumble to it.

“You need to be quiet for a moment.” Had that woman just scolded him? He gave a toothy grin and decided to play by their rules.

She motioned for her Captain to come and he did as soon as he was near enough, she pulled him to her, kissing him hard again. Their lips clashed for a few moments, before she felt hands at her backside, kneading and then hands fisting into her jacket as she was pulled away from the good Captain, while falling unto Mirror Pike.

The Terran had her sitting in his lap, his dick already hard beneath her. “Now turn about is fair play, don’t you think?” He turned her head and devoured her lips in a hungry kiss as she playfully bit his bottom lip. He groaned and saw his Counterpart get rid of his jacket, next working on Tillys jacket.

In a tangle of limbs and kisses, where both men switched turns, the clothes were thrown in every direction as the room grew ten times hotter as time went by.

The Mirror Captain laid back, resting his upper body against the headboard of the bed while Tilly sucked his dick, only stopping when the Prime Captain was positioning himself behind her and thrust hard into her. She moaned in approval, sending vibrations and shivers down the Terrans cock, making him groan loudly. “Damn, you are good.”

The only thing he was miffed about was the fact that his hands were handcuffed, but he wouldn’t let such a simple fact stop him. He was gonny enjoy the hell out of this and well if they found his Sylvia he could hold the fact that he fucked her Counterpart, over her head.

While the Terran groaned as Tilly worked her lips around his dick, Chris pulled out of her, letting his fingers glide inside her Pussy, making them nice and wet. Retreating them again he circled her other opening with his index finger, gently pushing through that tight ring of muscles.

Tilly let the hard dick in her mouth go with a wet sound as she groaned loudly, getting used to the feel. Terran Pike grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her unto his dick again, knowing what his Starfleet Doppelganger was doing. She needed to be distracted, and honestly, he couldn’t wait to sink himself inside her, not mattering which hole he was allowed at.

Prime Pike added a second finger when he felt her relax a bit, scissoring them when going out, getting her ready for the stretch. He knew that she was no virgin in that department, she had told him that earlier, but it had been a while and he didn’t want to hurt her.

Tilly sucked on the hard cock in her mouth harder, savoring every drop of cum that was already spilling out of the Terrans dick.

Christopher saw the young Ensign drive his evil Counterpart wild and took his cock into his hand, rubbing it a few times on her pussy, taking the needed lubrication as he slowly pushed it inside her tight ass, making them both hiss out. It was a very tight fit and he stilled every movement, getting her used to the feel. 

One of her hands circled back, giving him a reassuring squeeze on his thigh and he knew she was alrigh. He allowed himself to move and started a slow rhythm, still careful not to hurt her.

Terran Pike growled loudly, pushing Tilly hard down unto his dick as he came in long hard spurs, and she swallowed every drop. Even as he was spent, he was still hard, and he shot his Prime Doppelganger a look.

Chris pulled out of his lover, laying on the bed beside his Doppelganger and beckoning her to come to him. “Is this okay for you?”, he asked her, and she nodded, knowing what he was referring to.

She crawled over, positioning her pussy over his dick as she took it into her hand and let herself sink down on it earning both of them a groan. He rubbed her arms soothingly as the bed shifted when the Terran moved and positioned himself behind her, bending her down a bit, to get the room he needed, he rubbing his dick a few times, before pushing inside her ass. 

Tilly never felt as full as she did now, with two dicks lodged inside, and she could swear she saw stars dancing before her eyes. Even both Captains held still, both feeling the others dick, and in tandem they slowly began to move, while one pulled out, the other pushed in, making Sylvia mewl and moan, her hands fisting into the bedsheets, leaning further down over her Lover, giving the Terran a bit more room. Her breasts were pressed to the hard chest of her Captain underneath, while the Terran gripped her hips in a vice grip. 

The movements of them both, so perfectly in sync made her almost crazy with lust, and white-hot pleasure was shooting through her whole body, making her pulse drum in her ears. Her core was on fire as both of them drove into her again and again. 

All three of them came seconds apart, Tilly felt herself being filled by both men, her own orgasm crushing her whole body under its force, making her sag forward, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

When the Terran pulled out, he wore a smug smile and sat down beside them, watching the other two. “Well this Universe seems to be more fun than I thought.” 

The Prime Captain shot his Counterpart a dark look as he helped the young woman up on her feet, both in search for their clothes. 

As soon as they were dressed, Tilly clung to her Captains side, tired but oh so satisfied. “I need a shower, or a bath. I feel really dirty now.”

The Terran Captain was still lounging on the bed, naked, not having a care in the world. “Well, anytime you want a ride with the dark side, you know where to find me.”

Christopher gritted his teeth once more, though his face remained stoic this time, stalking to the evil Version of himself, undoing the Cuffs.

“This was a one thing only.” He growled warningly at the man on the bed. 

Together they left the Terran sitting on the bed, his evil grin still on his face.

“Never say never”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was it. This was the first time I wrote a threesome and I think I did a not so bad job at it? Let me know.
> 
> Oh and because this was so long I was thinking about splitting it into 2 parts, but then decided against it. Whew...this one did a number on my brain.


	8. Asphyxiation, Nipple Play, Blood MirrorPike/MirrorTilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: for blood and OMC character death
> 
> Christopher helped her, letting it fall down with a thud to the ground. Hands were needy, getting rid of the rest of their Uniforms in record time. He shoved her down on the cold surface, one hand around her throat, pressing lightly, while his other hand was between her legs, rubbing mercilessly on her clit. His lips were chasing after her nipples, suckling and biting them, while she writhed and moaned under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out only with Asphyxiation and Nipple Play and somehow I got carried away, again. These two are just so much fun to write.

Asphyxiation / Nipple Play / Blood MirrorPike/MirrorTilly

 

When Philippa had invited her most trusted Captains to the ISS Charon, he knew “She” would be there. Christopher grinned to himself at that realization, his whole body shuddering at the thought.

“Everything alright, Captain?” his Number One, Una, asked as she strode beside him, noticing his edgy smile. “Yes, just a bit of thinking.” “Let me guess, about a certain blonde-haired Amazon of a Captain?” He simply laughed at the Description, which told her, she was right.

Number One had to wait outside the Royal Halls, only Captains and higher Ranks were allowed to enter. He nodded at his Commander before entering.

 His eyes scanned the other Captains, almost everyone was here, except the woman he wanted to see so badly. To admit to himself that he was kind of desperate for her, would be weakness and he was having none of it, though his body craved her. He would give his left arm just to have her under him again, fucking her senseless while she screamed his name and marked him as hers.

 Pike decided to kill a bit of time, talking to the other Captains. Just as he was starting to get frustrated by the others, the door opened and she strode in. Head held high, long blonde hair flowing, looking as ravishing as ever. Her blue eyes locked unto his and she smirked, sending a jolt of arousal directly into his cock.

 “Captain Pike, it is so good to see you alive and well. I almost thought you got killed in the last battle.”, her voice was like a poison, which was already circulating through his blood. “You won’t get rid of me that easily, Captain Tilly.”

 She gifted with him with a small laugh, stepping closer to him, leaning forward, lips almost touching, redirecting her head at the last second so she could whisper into his ear. “Your ship after the meeting.”

 With that she was gone, walking with a sway in her hips, that almost made him groan.

 Their Emperor finished telling them about her newest plans and dismissed her Captains. Chris and Una beamed back to the Enterprise. His crew greeted him as soon as they were on the bridge, Number One going to her station.

 “Captain we are being hailed by the Discovery.”

With a toothy grin breaking over his handsome features he ordered to accept it. There she was, even as a hologram she was beautiful, standing with a hip cocked and looking bored as hell. “Captain Pike, how about I come over so we can discuss our next hunt?” His eyes immediately noticed the smirk she wore and out of the corner of his eyes he noticed one crewman of his, stare a bit too hard. He would address that later.

 “Feel free, Captain Tilly” the image of her nodded and vanished, a few seconds later he was informed that she had beamed over. “Number One, please escort her into my ready room.”

\--

He stood behind his desk, waiting for her, his dick already hardening in anticipation, adjusting himself.

It didn’t take long though for her to walk into this room, walking like she owned this ship as well and it gave him some sense of pride. He was after all the man who had taught her and mentored her into this ruthless Captain that she was now.

“Get rid of the Uniform” he ordered her, his voice hard just like his dick, even more when he saw her shake her head. “Captain, are you already giving me an order?” Her toothy grin was challenging him, making his lips twitch.

“Yes, I am, I am you superior and you will do as I say” earning himself a melodic laugh from the blonde Goddess in front of him. She put one hand on her hip, cocking it, while she inspected her manicure on her other hand. “Last time I checked we were equals and you should know better than to give me orders…Chris” the slight threat in her voice was not lost on him as he broke into a full-blown laughter. That snark and sass coming from her, was definitely due to his teaching and once again pride rushed through him.

The Terran Captain ignored the threat and stalked up to her, seeing her posture change, he tangled one hand into her hair, yanking hard on it, pressing his lips roughly to hers. He felt one of her hands press to the bulge in his pants, hard, letting out an appreciative growl at her ministrations.

With greedy hands he opened the belts, holding the armor in place, loose, breaking the kiss only to slip it over her head. Fingers wandered to the Zipper between her breasts, almost ripping it down, and thus exposing those perfect mounds to his hungry eyes. “How I missed these” his voice barely above a small growl.

His hands were instantly grabbing at them, roughly squeezing, eliciting a moan of approval of his partner. Teeth nipped at the rosy, hardening peaks, lightly biting, tugging on them, laving them with his tongue. He switched between them, knowing that he must be driving her mad, knowing she had such wonderful sensitive breasts.

She confirmed it by mewling in pleasure, as one hand wove through his hair, scraping over his scalp, the hand between his legs has stopped moving.

He turned them, pushing her towards his desk, lifting her up, setting her down on the edge, wedging himself between her welcoming, thick thighs. Her hands now pushing him a bit away from her as to work on getting him rid of his golden armor.

Christopher helped her, letting it fall down with a thud to the ground. Hands were needy, getting rid of the rest of their Uniforms in record time. He shoved her down on the cold surface, one hand around her throat, pressing lightly, while his other hand was between her legs, rubbing mercilessly on her clit. His lips were chasing after her nipples, suckling and biting them, while she writhed and moaned under him.

The first wave of her peaking pleasure was almost reachable, but he withdrew his hand from her clit, shoving two fingers deep into her wet cunt. Teasing her between his fingers and teeth, Pike felt her walls began to clench, could hear a hitch in her voice, so he stopped again.

Ignoring the murderous glare, he received, he tapped with one finger on her bottom lip, making her open her mouth, as he slipped one finger inside, letting her taste herself, lapping and sucking at the digit.

His cock was already leaking, painfully hard and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her. Releasing his grip around her throat, he moved his hand to his cock, pumping it a few times, before moving the head along her wet folds.  
She gasped loudly when he shoved himself inside her, going as deep as he could, retreating a bit and then snapping his hips forward again.

Her magnificent breasts were jiggling with every thrust he did, while her eyes were closed, her mouth now working on cleaning up his second finger. Pike bend over her, pushing his tongue inside her mouth as well, retreating his finger, hand wandering down, fingers digging deep into the soft flesh of her thigh, pressing it towards her midsection.

Their tongues were dueling, the kiss was just as rough as their coupling, though they wouldn’t have it any other way. She bit his bottom lip, soothing it after with her tongue, making him growl. Lips retreated from hers, tongue leaving a trail down her throat, biting and sucking there for a moment, before he busied himself once again with her nipples.

His free hand gripped her other thigh, pushing it more to the side, giving him, more room and he added more tempo and strength to his thrusts.

He tugged harder on her nipple with his teeth as he hammered his cock deep inside her slippery cunt, hands holding her thighs in a vice grip, red marks already forming. Every sound he could elicit from her send shocks of pleasure through his whole body, making his balls tighten.  
“Choke me, Chris, please!” her begging sounded so damn good to his ears, one hand releasing the steel grip on her thigh. Breaking his lips away from her glorious breasts, his hand wandered upwards, circling her delicate throat and pressing down. “Harder” He did as she wanted and saw her eyes roll into the back of her head as she yelled her release, knowing full well his bridge crew must have heard her.

He stopped his thrusts as his dick got clenched by the walls of her Pussy, pulsating around it, as her whole upper body arched up, her hands clawing at his desk. Her breathing was ragged and while her body slowly sagged down unto the desk again, her Cunt was still clenching around his dick. He had to control himself, hearing her beg sent immense pleasure shooting through him.

His fingers lessened the pressure on her throat and started to hammer into her again. Only her mewls of pleasure and the slapping sound of naked flesh on flesh was heard. She pushed herself up, slinging her arms around his neck and biting deeply into the juncture where neck and shoulder met. “Come on Chris, come for me. I want you to come in me, fill me up”, her filthy whispering, mixed with the pain and pleasure sent him over the edge. Making his movements stagger, as he came in long, hot spurs, giving her everything he had. He growled his release, kissing her again as he came down.

He snaked one hand between them, tapping her clit roughly, wanting her to come again, as long as he was still deeply lodged inside her.

\--

Lieutenant Andrews entered the ready room, saluting as he stood inside, trying not to stare at the blonde Captain who was only wearing a bra and some very tiny panties. Ste was standing in front of the desk, arms crossed under her generous chest, pushing her breasts higher and more together, making the view even more stunning.

His mouth instantly watered, but a sudden dread filled his senses as he noticed the absence of his Captain.

A strong arm put him in a chokehold, while the Imperial Dagger was placed against his temple, he could see the light reflecting on the tip of the shiny blade.

“Andrews, you should know better than to desire what is mine” the low growl let fear spread through the young crewman’s body as it went rigid. His eyes flitting around, trying to focus on any point, trying to calm himself down.

“I…I don’t, Captain” “Are you really calling me a liar?”, he growled, pressing the tip of the blade into his temple, making blood trickle down. Andrews tried to hide the whine escaping him, failing miserably and seeing a slight smile appear on Sylvias lips.

He really didn’t want to stare, but he couldn’t help his eyes staring at her almost naked form, taking everything in.

“I think I need to make an example.” Pike growled loudly dragging the blade down the side of the young mans face, leaving a bloody trail, making him almost scream. “Please, Captain. I won’t ever look at her ever again”, he yelped, pressing his eyes closed.

Christopher stopped his hand for a moment, toying with the poor guys mind, letting him believe that he was considering on having mercy on him. Pike was many things, but merciful was not one of them, cross him and die, that was one of the reasons many feared him.

“Well let’s test you resolve.” An evil grin apparent on the Captains face as he beckoned with one finger for Sylvia to come closer.

“She is right in front of you, you could just reach out and touch her” Andrews eyes stayed shut, he wanted to live, he didn’t want to die.

“I applaud your resolve, Lieutenant.” Dragging the Dagger further down, to the side of his neck he whispered “Unfortunately you already did it, and I don’t show mercy. A member of my crew should know that…”

Panic and Fear blinded the young man’s brains as he struggled to break free, but couldn’t. His Captain had an iron grip, holding the Dagger away from his Lieutenant’s throat, his dark blue eyes finding the ones of his female Companion when he gave her a toothy grin. “Now you are allowed to open your eyes”

Not sooner had he said those words, Andrews did exactly that and found himself face to face with the blonde Captain. Unbearable pain shot trough him, blood spluttering out of his mouth, landing in droplets on Tillys face, as he made garbled sounds, while Pike slit his throat.

Tilly watched in awe and fascination while the life drained from the young Lieutenant, her eyes found Pike as soon as the lifeless body began to sag and Chris let him drop to the floor.

Chris looked at his bloodied hand, then his eyes took in the deep red drops on Sylvias face and his dick started to harden. He stepped over the dead body, towards her and licked some of the rich liquid from her cheek, before his tongue delved into her mouth.

Maneuvering them towards the nearest wall he pressed her hard against it, his muscular arms running down her sides till they were at her ass, gripping it hard. She first wound one leg around his hips, then he lifted her up, so she could wrap the other one around him as well. He smeared the blood of his hand all over her ass, everywhere he could touch and reach her, while kissing her hard, rubbing his hard dick against her panty covered mound.

Moving the offending garment out of the way he entered her in one swift move, opting for a punishing pace, both of them already loudly panting. Killing Andrews while she was witness to his cruelty had turned him on more than he thought possible, but as Pike fucked Sylvia hard against the wall, he knew that the blonde Captain was turned on too.

He could already feel his balls tightening up, the coils of an upcoming orgasm raging through him. His pants grew in volume just like her moan got higher in pitch as he plowed with abandon into her.

She came hard unto his dick, clenching it in a vice grip, making him explode once more inside her.

Chris let her down and stroked almost lovingly over her cheek, thumb circling her plump bottom lip. “Still wanna talk about our next hunt?”, he whispered, his voice sounding amused as he saw her look over his shoulder at the dead body of Andrews.

“Of course. Let’s clean up. Then we can…talk”

Christopher stepped out of the room, only halfway dressed as Sylvia just pulled her zipper up. “Una, be a Darling and clean up the Mess?” Her eyes switched from her Captain to the dead Bodynow laying in a puddle of blood. “Yes Captain” He gave his bridge crew a hard look. "If I catch anyone of you staring or desire what is mine, you will end up like Andrews, understood?” his voice was stern and loud, wanting his crew to understand that he was serious about it.

After his “little” warning he took Sylvia to his private quarters were they cleaned themselves up.

At future visits to the Enterprise the crew would avert their eyes towards her, making her feel things, she never thought she would. For the first time in her life she wanted to protect someone other than herself, and this other person was Captain Christopher Pike, Captain of the feared ISS Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they are Terrans and in the Terran Universe Feelings are weakness, but that somehow wormed itself into my story. Think about it, the most feared Captains falling in Love. ❤️ How cute would that be? 
> 
> Okay, on to the next one. Feel free to leave Comments, Kudos or nothing at all, either is fine with me❤️

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so constructive critcism is very much welcomed.  
> Feel free to leave Kudos, or reviews or nothing at all, no pressure.


End file.
